Passions Renewed
by Aerilon452
Summary: Helen and John have a secret that bring them back together.


Summary: Helen and John share a secret that not even the other members of the Five knew about

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Pairing: Helen and John

Rating: T

**PASSIONS RENEWED:**

It was morning, Helen Magnus was going about her normal routine when it hit her. She had a moment where she couldn't breathe, where her skin felt like it was on fire. It was nearly too much and it sent her to her knees. Her skin was tingling, her heart racing, her body screaming out for the one man she needed. This was the moment she had been fearing for ten years. The heat centered in between her shoulder blades. It burned a mark into her flesh, a mark she knew all too well; the mating mark shared only between her and John. "Oh, John…" Helen fisted her hands tight, her nails biting into her palms.

Across the world John started to gasp like strong hands were wrapped around his throat depriving him of oxygen. His heart rate had picked up as his muscles tensed He leaned against the nearest ally wall fighting to breathe normally. His skin burned, tingled, and then centered on his back. This moment had been drawing ever closer day by day. He knew Helen would be suffering the effects and soon she would be in desperate need of him. Would she allow him close? There was only one way to find out. Summoning his power, he teleported himself to the Sanctuary. He had to find Helen.

Back in the Sanctuary Helen had managed to get herself to her office where she sat huddled in the corner of the couch, shaking and trying to breathe through the rising temperature of her body. She had already shed the top lay of her shirt, exposing the camisole underneath, removed her shoes, and pulled her dark tumble of hair up away from the nape of her neck. Still, she couldn't cool down. Helen needed John and she needed him desperately. She hadn't realized so much time had gone by since the last time this happened to her. This more than ever confirmed for her that John was alive, that he didn't die in Hollow Earth when they had pursued Adam and his time traveling experiment.

Will strode into Magnus' office with a pile of files in his arms, but once he saw her all thoughts of a normal work day flew from his mind. Setting the files down, he went to her, but she recoiled from his out stretched hand. "Magnus, what's the matter?" Will asked sitting down on the couch. He could see her rapid breathing, flushed cheeks, and the pulse in the side of her neck thumped noticeably.

"Don't touch me," Helen gave as her reply. "I need you to find John for me." She turned her gaze to William, saw him about to refuse, forcing her to add "Don't argue with me about this. I need you to find John." In that moment she didn't move fast enough. His hand touched her wrist, seemingly to take her pulse, but if felt like white hot needles were being jammed into her flesh. She whimpered, wrenching her wrist from his grip.

"What's happening to you?" Will asked again this time knowing better than to reach out and try and take her pulse again.

"You should do as she asks Kiddo." Nikola had heard the exchange between them and thought it best to intervene before Will managed to figure out what was happening to Helen. He knew, and he hated what it meant. Will turned to reply but Nikola made a motion that he should leave. Fortunately the human proved smarter and did as commanded. He took the place Will vacated. When Helen glared at him, he held his hands up. "I know not to touch you."

Helen fanned herself knowing that her face was flushed. "I didn't think this would happen, not so soon." She gasped trying to calm her raging heart. The only to calm this gnawing hunger deep inside of her would be John, the touch of his flesh, the feel of his lips to hers. "Can you tell me what mark looks like this time?" Helen asked turning her back to Nikola, the last of the Five, and the only one of them to know what had truly transpired between her and John. Nikola knew because he wouldn't stop asking questions. Just to shut him up Helen and John had answered what they could.

Nikola gazed upon Helen's back to see the black circle and flames complete. The last time he had seen this mark, the circle had been only half finished. "It's complete and I don't think it's going to fade this time." He tried not to sigh even as he knew the woman his heart desired was fully taken from him.

Some small part of Helen was thrilled to hear that the mark was finished, yet another part of her feared what it would mean for her future. "I can't breathe, I can't think." She turned to face Nikola. "All I can do is feel this hunger. It's driving me mad." Helen rubbed her temples.

"Too bad it's only that homicidal maniac who can help." Nikola remarked sitting back with a sigh that had desperately wanted to escape.

Helen glanced at Nikola, "He's the only one who can truly sate my need." She hated having this same exact conversation with him over and over again. "I grow weary of reminding you." She snapped knowing that this was mostly due to the uncomfortable itching racing along her skin.

"As I'm sure he grows weary of hearing it." John made himself known after seeing evidence upon Helen's back the mark was complete. She looked at him, her face flushed, lips parted, dragging in air as fast as she could. Her eyes were fired with passion, just as he knew his to be. Stepping into the room, John waited for her to come to him. This had to be her choice. She had to be the one to close the gap between them. With his eyes he pleaded with her to soothe this savage aching need inside him.

Helen had a moment where she wanted to deny him just out of spite because off all that had transpired between them, because of what he had done in Hollow Earth. She thought him dead, thought this bond broken, and yet the evidence of his life healed her heart and fired her anger all at the same time. Helen moved from the couch, slowly, deliberately, and stood before her Ripper. Without thought, her hand moved, palm slapping his cheek. Then, while he was still stunned, Helen grabbed his shirt, yanking him close so she could fuse her mouth to his. He reacted as only he could. John dominated the kiss, leaning over her with his hands falling to the backs of her thighs where his hands gripped her, and lifted her against him. Slapping John felt good, kissing him felt even better, and carried with it much needed sanity.

John expected the slap, if only to have the press of her flesh to his no matter the violent nature it carried. He was pleasantly shocked when she yanked him close, her lips sealing to his. A growl rumbled in his chest as he picked her up. Having her against him, her lips sucking all the oxygen from his body, had much needed composure returned to him. Breaking the kiss, John rested his forehead to her chin sucking in breath demanded by his body. "Well, that was a greeting for the history books." He chuckled darkly, continuing to smile as her lips rained kisses down upon his cheek, his jaw, and her pulse. She was reluctant to let go of him as he was of her.

"I don't need to see or hear this." Nikola commented rising from the couch. He headed for the opposite door that lead to another part of her Sanctuary from her office. Just seeing them like that reminded him of days gone by in London when they had been ravishing each other in any dark corner they could find.

Helen barely registered that Nikola had left. John still held her, he was carrying her to the couch, yet the desire riding her had fallen back to a low simmer. With his strength, never waning over the long years, Helen knew that John would hold her against him for as long as she desired. He sat down in the corner of the couch that she had occupied with her now astride him. Her hands came to his face, her left thumb stroking the faded scar of the wound she had inflicted upon him. "Will you just hold me?" She asked sliding down to stretch out over him.

"Whatever you desire." John replied setting his hands flat upon her back with the index finger tracing the black circle of their mating mark that was now present on them both. The last time John had felt any sort of peace had been when the energy elemental had been removed from him after he forced Helen's hand into killing him. A move he deeply regretted and at the same time he lamented that she did not leave him for dead. Steadily he breathed in an out bringing his left hand up to cup the back of her head. "Your skin is heated almost beyond tolerance." He commented.

"As is yours," Helen replied listening to his heart remembering the strong beat from days spent in bed resting in much this same position. "I truly thought you dead after you sent me through time rift." She said, it had to be said. "I did not wish to…" She let her sentence fade in favor of just being held by him in silence.

John tightened his hold on her, "Strike all concerns from your mind as I am right here with you." Reassuringly he kissed the top of her head, tangled his fingers in her tumble of dark brown locks. "This time, I will not be so easily removed from your side. Nor will be responsible for deepening the wedge that already exists between us." He promised. "My only thought now is of the healing pain and, time willing, help to forge a future we can be proud of."

"Perhaps it's fortuitous that this mating is renewed once more." Helen mumbled, falling into slumbers sweet embrace from being held by John. She had nearly forgotten, or so she'd thought she convinced herself, the feeling of safety only to be had in John's embrace. Sensing the toll the heat was taking on her, John began to gently rub his right hand up and down her back, soothing her into the final comforts of sleep.

**AFTERNOON:**

Will Zimmerman had spent the better part of the morning doing what Magnus had asked of him, yet he had found nothing of the elusive Ripper. Leaving his office, he trekked down the hall towards her door to find that it was still open. Upon first glance he thought she wasn't in there, yet when he stepped inside, he saw her on the couch wrapped in the arms of a slumbering Druitt. "Ok…" Then eyes, normally ice cold, looked right at him. Druitt wasn't as asleep as he thought. "Looks like she doesn't need me to find you." Will commented dryly, quietly.

"It would appear so." John replied just as quietly being careful not to awaken Helen. The last time he had been here, in the infirmary, he could see that she needed more rest, and now she was getting it. John would not rip her from the arms of sleep just yet. Days to come would be hard enough for her. Helen did not need to be sleep deprived on top of it. "Before you ask, you do not need to know what is happening. Go back to your office."

"You can't just…" Will started to argue.

"Get. Out." John interrupted, his tone deadly with veiled threat. To his credit he could still intimidate the fool hardy. Will threw up his hands, turned, and left. John smirked, content to keep his place with Helen above him, sleeping soundly.

Helen opened her eyes to John's warmth surrounding her. She was still where she had fallen asleep; in his arms, on her couch. This realization should have horrified her, made her scramble back and put distance between them, but she stayed where she was. During her nap something had changed within her in regards to John. There was something at peace inside of her. Blinking back the last remnants of sleep, Helen angled her head to gaze upon John. "Hi," She whispered

"Did you have a good nap?" John asked with a smile gracing his lips and a light laugh in his tone. Shortly after she had fallen asleep he had followed suit, only to be woken by William staring at them with his mouth agape.

"Surprisingly I did," Helen answered sitting up. The look upon his face reminded her of when they had fallen down into the cavern in Mongolia. In that moment he hadn't seemed to be a threat she had worked so hard to fight against for so many years.

"You looked peaceful." John commented remaining where he was. Everything that happened to between them had to be because Helen wished it to happen. Her hand reached out resting over his abdomen. The touch caused spark to race along his skin. John moaned lightly.

"You don't seem insane." Helen said drawing another chuckle from him. John sat up, coming impossibly close to her, his lips barely touching hers. There was still the tingling in her skin, the burning in her blood, and the desire to ravish his mouth. "I'm burning…"

John set his hands to her thighs, "I know darling," He replied, "I am too, believe me." Even as he spoke, his lips touched her. Her hands cupped his face before she applied pressure. She gasped giving him entry into her mouth where he took charge of the kiss.

Helen moaned loudly as John dominated the kiss once more. She let him. She longed for that intense rush of pleasure that only she could have with him. Helen draped her arms over his shoulders, his hands went to her waist, then up to her back pulling her flush against his chest. As he continued to ravish her mouth, she moved astride him with her hands gripping the back of the couch. Helen needed to hold something solid, to keep herself grounded when she wanted nothing more than to rise to pleasurable heights with John.

John could hardly focus on anything other than Helen, on the heat of her skin, on the way her hips moved over him. Everything Helen was doing to him had his mind running in circles until all he could feel was the heat building between them. John reversed their positions, taking her to the couch beneath him while his lips took control of the kiss. He wanted to ravish her with loving attention, and ravish her he would. His left hand touched her bent knee, sliding teasingly up her thigh until he touched her hip. Under him Helen gasped, her back arching pressing more of her against him.

Helen placed her hands flat against John's chest, her intent was to remove his leather coat, the coat she loved to see gracing his form, but right now it was in her way. Quickly she tugged it from him, cast it to the floor, and then she started on his shirt. Button after button parted until his chest was revealed. Helen broke the kiss, and pushed John until he knew kneeling. She sat up, like she had done with his coat, she pulled his finely tailored charcoal grey shirt down his arms and let it fall to the floor. Longing for the feel of his flesh under her teeth, she kissed his skin above the waist band of his pants. Helen then sank her teeth into the tender flesh next to his navel.

John growled at the all too familiar feel of Helen's teeth set in his skin. He took her wrists in his hands and roughly pinned her to the couch cushions once more. This didn't make her angry, quite the opposite. John could see the passion igniting in her eyes, burning even brighter. Holding her down with one hand, he used his right hand to move the hem of her camisole up her quivering abdomen. Just as she had done to him, John repaid her in kind. His teeth bit her tender flesh to the right of her navel. Below him Helen cried out in ecstasy.

**TECH LAB:**

Nikola Tesla had three different computer monitors booted up. One showed him the data that he had liberated from the Cabal years ago. Another was a thermal imaging program that he was tweaking. The third was Helen's office; the camera's he had installed showed him what was happening between the psycho Ripper and Helen. It turned his stomach to see them resuming their tawdry liaison. He hissed in disgust, but could not tear his eyes from that particular screen. It wasn't their writhing that held his attention; it was the black mark on John's back. Keying in a few commands, Nikola zoomed in to inspect the mark. It was a black circle, thick band, and in the center black flames burned. He had seen something similar to this. Abandoning the sight of Helen and John, Nikola turned to the computer screen that displayed the data he had stolen from the Cabal. Specifically he called up the classified information on the two mated vampires that the cabal had gotten their hands on. "Son of a bitch." Nikola snarled.

Will stood in the open doorway of the lab that Tesla had taken as his own while he remained in the Sanctuary. Some days it was annoying to have the vampire as a resident, and then other days the man could be tolerable when he wasn't going out of his way to be obnoxious. "What's going on?" For a minute Will thought the vampire was going to just ignore him, until he realized that Tesla was deep in thought, his eyes scanning over information displayed on one of the three monitors in front of him.

"Just history repeating," Nikola snarled forcibly hitting the enter key as he continued to scroll through the information on the vampires the Cabal had accumulated. He keyed in a few more commands that brought up a video attachment. Without hesitation he hit play:

"_The subjects are of the race_Sanguine Vampiris; _a female seemingly in her_ _mid-thirties, as well as her male companion. They each have the same identifying mark on their back; a plain black circle and on the inside the symbol for water. __When coercive tactics are applied to the male, the female reacts. The same can be said for the male vampire as well..."_

Tesla killed the video with an enraged snarl, but the video answered some of his questions in regards to Helen and Druitt. He was a vampire, seeing those of his race being tortured for scientific gain grated on his nerves. Then, adding insult to his already injured male ego, he saw just how far Helen and John had gotten. To his delight, they had stopped, partially. John had Helen on her stomach while he traced the symbol gracing her back. Pulling back on the human outrage, Nikola watched them with a scientist's eye. The pair in the video had been marked by 'Water'. Helen and John were marked by 'Fire'. Why them? What was it about the pair of them that made them compatible?

Will came around the work table to see what Tesla was staring at, and he was sorry that he did. On the left computer screen was a live feed of Magnus's office, showing a very heated moment between Helen and John Druitt. "Dare I even ask?" Will inquired looking at Tesla. The vampire rolled his eyes alerting him that it was better to just keep quiet.

**HELEN'S OFFICE:**

John forced himself back from Helen. He had to show restraint, because if he allowed this to continue, when it was over Helen would hate him. Once more he was lying back against the corner of the couch, his chest heaving, and his eyes blinking rapidly. Helen moved to him, her gaze questioning. John shook his head. "I can't do this… not now," It was a vague excuse, and one Helen didn't believe from him.

Helen knew what John was saying, but she also knew it to be a lie. He wanted her almost as she wanted him. They would always be drawn to each other. "What about me?" Helen asked. "I am burning from the inside out." She gasped with knowledge of how consuming this passion would be. No matter if they were fighting the heat between them would consume them until they were striving for release in each other's arms.

John moved then, he knelt with her on the couch, his hands on her hips, his forehead resting to hers. "I burn as well." John replied. "I want nothing more than to lose myself in the comfort of your touch, but you'll hate when this over." He gave voice to his fear cutting through the haze of desire. "I no longer want you revulsion."

Helen brought her hands up to cup his face gently. "Just as I no longer want to hate you," She confessed angling her head to fit her lips to his in a tender kiss. "I have a feeling that this won't go away this time." John looked at her after she confirmed his feeling. She knew that he had to consider this a possibility. "Our marks are complete." Helen confirmed what she knew he already had guessed. John didn't reply to her, instead he kissed her harder this time and she let him.


End file.
